Field of the Invention
At least one example in accordance with the present invention relates generally to systems and methods for monitoring a load center for current, power and energy usage.
Discussion of Related Art
A load center or panelboard is a component of an electrical supply system which divides an electrical power feed from a power line into different subsidiary circuit branches. Each subsidiary circuit branch may be connected to a different load. Thus, by dividing the electrical power feed into subsidiary circuit branches, the load center may allow a user to individually control and monitor the current, power and energy usage of each load.
Current sensors can be used to monitor activity of a load center. For example, Current Transformers (CT) are commonly used to monitor current in a subsidiary or main branch of a load center while maintaining electrical isolation from the branch. A CT measures current in a branch by producing a reduced current signal, proportionate to the current in the branch. Based on the generated reduced current signal, the level of current in the subsidiary branch may be determined The generated signal may also be further manipulated and measured to assist in efficient energy management.